


Taking It All

by syredronning



Series: Taking the Crumbs [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Good things come to those who wait.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Taking the Crumbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Taking It All

**Author's Note:**

> For Slasherfem and Thanatos in Cait's Ship Tales challenge. Many thanks to Drusilla for her beta! All remaining errors are mine :)
> 
> Originally posted 2007.

"You do not look well this morning, doctor," Garak said and eyed the man on the bed. "I even think you may be in need of medical attention. Should I accompany you to sickbay?"

Bashir forced his eyes open. "Garak - what the hell are you doing in my quarters?" With a heartfelt groan, he rolled over to sit up.

"I had the pleasure of overhearing your conversation last evening," Garak said and picked up the discarded orange shirt. "Why humans seem to think that costumes should always be of the most appalling colors is beyond me." He neatly put it aside on a chair's back. "I would not rub my face like this if I were you," he noted as Bashir palmed his forehead.

"Because…oh." Bashir looked down at the blood on his hands.

"So, did you enjoy the little lesson?" Garak asked conversationally. "It took him twice as long as I had expected. You do have a tendency to say the wrong things in the wrong moments. This can become quite painful."

Bashir experimentally moved his jaw, then shrugged. "What do you want to hear?"

"Oh, nothing that I would have to slap out of you, my dear friend," the Cardassian replied nonchalantly. "I consider this to be quite a bad taste in bed."

"You do?" Bashir gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Oh yes." Garak meandered around the bed, picking up Bashir's discarded pants on the way. He dusted them and folded them twice before placing them next to the shirt. "You didn't answer my question yet, doctor. Did you like your evening activity? Did you gain the pleasure you had been seeking - or should I rather say, the oblivion you have sought from having me haunting your fantasies?"

"What do you know about my fantasies?" Bashir asked quietly.

"My dear doctor, I know everything about you," Garak said. "You have become the object of my interest from the moment I met you. I have followed your development…and your liaison. I hoped you would turn to my door once you had understood your desires. But obviously, you fear them more than you fear a disgruntled savage, as long as his cock is scaled."

Bashir looked away. "It's not fear."

"What else could it be?" Garak made the final steps to end in front of the sitting man. "You fear to lose yourself, to become less than you are, once you submit to me. But this will not be the case. I cherish you, as a person, as a doctor, and as my friend. Why should I belittle you? There is no pleasure in owing a worthless plaything. And there is no pleasure in unnecessary cruelty, when so much more can be achieved in lovingly planned torture." Garak put his right hand on Bashir's chin and lifted it. There was the frequent, cornered look in Bashir's eyes, but also a new strength and determination. The doctor's lips were slightly open, his breathing fast.

"But I will not take unless it is offered," Garak added softly.

Bashir blinked. "You want me to give myself to you? You want me to simply…surrender?"

"Yes."

"You should've seen last night that surrender isn't high on my list."

"Oh, my dear doctor, he was the wrong man, and you know it." Garak's thumb drew along the human's lower lip, which had taken quite some damage last night. "And why would anyone want to submit to a brutal animal?"

Bashir closed his eyes. "What happens when I do it?"

"You will be mine. My treasure to keep and protect…"

The eyes opened again, focusing on the Cardassian. "And hurt?"

"Only in good ways, if I can help it. Which would include the frequent usage of my natural appendix, to which structure you appear to be somewhat addicted," Garak added in slight amusement.

Bashir smiled. "Sounds good." He took a deep breath. "Garak…"

"Yes?" Bashir took another deep breath, then slipped from the bed down on his knees. He slung his arms around the Cardassian legs, burying his forehead in the groin. "Garak, I never wanted to tell you. I never want you to know. I never wanted to face it that I'm so fucking desperately in love with you that I would do anything to be with you, but I am. You win, Garak. I'm yours. It was your name I had on my lips every time I met Worf. Always yours. Even last night."

"I know." Garak patted the human's head. "Thank you. I accept this gift. Now please, get up from the cold floor and come to bed with me. You are shivering all over."

Bashir struggled to his feet. He laughed a little, though his eyes glanced traitorously when their gazes met. His hands clamped Garak's jacket as if he feared that the Cardassian would leave. "I should call sickbay and report myself ill."

Garak shook his head. "I already informed them of your temporary absence…in your name."

"You? But that's against the regulations." Bashir looked a little alerted.

"I am sure that sharing the bed of a Cardassian spy is even more outside of regulations, and still you will do it," Garak said. "Now get back to bed."

"A shower first, please," Bashir said. "I want to get rid of…well. The smell."

"Ah - yes. An agreeable idea." Garak started to unbutton his vest.

"No, wait!" Bashir exclaimed. "Let me do this when I'm back. Please! I've dreamed about this for so long - don't spoil it now." He hurried off to the bathroom.

Garak sat down on the bed, a smile on his face. What a treat this present was…for once, his life looked worth living again.


End file.
